This study will try to determine the maximum tolerated dose combination of Doxil and Taxol in pts with advanced breast cancer and gynecological malig-nancies. Response rate and duration of response will be assessed in this patient population. In addition, the pharmacokinetics of Doxil plus Taxol when used together will be assessed and compared to known historical data. Treatment will consist of Taxol and Doxil given one day 1, with Taxol alone given on day 8. The cycle will be repeated every 28 days.